Stuck in Fear
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Jack Skellington once scared a child so badly that the kid never recovered. She cannot eat, sleep, and refuses talk. Her emotionless face stuck in the fear of him. Every time she closes her eyes she seems and the fear wont go away. Jack/Nina future, Jack/Sally past mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Nina sat emotionless as her mother cried rubbing her face telling her that she would be back to normal like she used to be. Her mother held her as if a new born child though she was much bigger as a ten year old. It was three days after Halloween, the day this all happened.

The gloom in the room seemed to never leave, the only voice to be heard is Ms. Rodriguez's prayers for her daughter to become normal. Nina never talked anymore the once so sweet and talkative little girl now mute with the look of shear terror always present on her face. No one knew what was wrong cause she never talked to anyone.

She never went to sleep anymore either. It was like a disease eating at her with no medication to take for it. No matter how many pills she was given nothing helped. She could always see that face, that evil manipulating face. It was skeleton bending its bones screaming the calls of demons and most importantly scaring her to this state.

She can see him everytime she blinks her eyes, one of the reasons why she keeps the open. No one can hurt her if she does. She hears everything around her, not that that matters anymore. Its what it is, now.

Years passed and nothings changed. Her mothers prayers meant nothing and she sat in that exact spot on her bed. She's twenty-seven years old still afraid that moment really scarred her. She sat listening to her mother scream not getting up to see what was wrong she sat and listen.

Footsteps approached her door, every step matched her heart beat; slow and loud. Her door opened and there he was. Standing tall smiling wearing his suit. There stood the monster that ruined her childhood, her life. He walked over to where she sat. Her eyes following his every move in silent terror.

He sat on the end of the bed his finger bones tiptoeing to her feet. He looks almost in awe of them then looks back up and smiles. Her stomach did flips and her brain was deciding to run, puke, scream, or all three.

"Hello Nina." she almost cries on how silky and sweet his voice sounds. It was horrid and to Nina a bit menacing."Sandy Claws tells me how you've been frighten so bad and I apologize. I meant to do it early but I was busy and for that I am sorry."

Nina still holds her expressionless demeanor adding little shock barely to see by human eye."Can you talk, Nina?" he asks petting her head like her mother would do. He pushed back the strands of black hair behind her ear before pulling away.

Nina still did the one thing she always does; nothing. She done nothing. Her eyed dilated in to small circled and her tan skin became whiter with every second. She was on the verge of dying from fear.

Jack had seen this once before, the same happened to a child in his before life. He had scared a child into fear so bad that it took years to come out of it. This is worse, it may take only two years for one to forget but this lasted seventeen years. He thought back to when this happened.

It was Halloween of 1997 he decided to show the kids how to do a good scare. Most kids were almost finished with there round of houses so not to many were in sight. But there she was walking innocently in the dark the only light being the streetlights. Her candy put safely into a jack-o-lantern base basket.

He started of by making noises in different areas from where she stood making her confused and worried. Then came sounds, and action. He appeared from a bush in a demonic turn of his back showing his animalistic teeth and pure red eyes. The shriek of Nina gave him joy and accomplishment.

Now seeing the effect of his actions, he felt guilty. All the other holidays were proven to right when they said halloween was bad for children. He didn't want to be proven wrong by the other not even by . Halloween was to teach kids to learn how to face fears and have fun at the same time.

Nina started to tremble in the bed like a bomb ready to burst. Jack felt the vibrations and became confused at why. Nina pulled her legs together and held her head in her knees. Jack petted her once more to earn a scream.

That was the first thing she had actually done in years. She screamed. Jacks undead heart broke into little pieces. He tried to calm her down by promising her things but she screamed more than before. It was blood curdling as if someone was stabbing her over a million times and she was still looking for help.

Jack decided leaving would be best with one last apology he left out through the window. Nina stopped screaming her shallow breathing stopping to calm mother ran into the room at full speed to hold her child. After hearing Nina's cry she had gotten out of her state of terror to comfort her daughter.

Nina's mother told her prayers giving her soothing back rubs, "Shhh baby he can't hurt you. I'm so sorry mi'hija. " he mother cried to her. Jack watched from the window guilt eating at his bones. He'll make it up to her somehow. He know he will.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nina~" a voice sang in the echos. Nothing was happening. It was complete silence except for the echos of her name that seem to bounce in sluggish manner. Her heart thumped. Nothing was moving, not her eyes nor her mouth not even her ears bit she seemed to know it was her name. Her blood ran coldly and her eyes seemed drier than usual. Why did she only see darkness?

A hand of bone marrow slid gently across her face. "Open your eyes." His voice made her knees weaken, it was smooth gentle, and accented at best. Her eyes would not open however they were like glue binded to wood. She struggled to for them to be open, after many attempts she had quit. "Oh dear." The man's voice rubbed her face, "It seems that my fellow doctor has glued your eyes."

She suddenly was afraid but her body wouldn't not show it. Her heart beat remained constant on the same beat over and over again...On two three thump...one two three thump. Her hand reached for her chest, sqeauzing her breast to feel the beat of her heart. It was going slowier than before ...one two thump...one two thump.

A hand laid upon the one that rested on her breast, "Nina~" he sang. Something in his voice told her that he had a smile on his face. "You will love it. here with us.. with me."

She surprisingly started to buck on what seemed to be a bed to get away from him. She tried to scream and after five attempts she realized she no longer had a voice. Her mouth quivers trying to form words...She had forgotten how to speak.

"Darling, you will be happy. I will make you happy." The man states his hands sliding down the edges of her face in a slow manner, in almost a suggestive manner.

It was back to silence as the bony fingers kept touching her face down to her shoulder. It was as if she could tell the man was staring at her intriguingly as if she were a test subject. Her breathing was shallow until she couldn't hear herself breath anymore. It started to scare her...what was going on in her body? Her hand slowly went up to her chest again. She could no longer feel a heart beat.

"Does your chest hurt?" the man ask as he places his hand on her chest massaging it gently. If she could breath she would have gasped at his audacity. She didn't move an inch. She sat quietly as he began to massage her. He stopped suddenly much to her prayers.

Something in the air had changed, it seemed more like grim. "What is it Mayor?" She felt herself be pushed into the bed. The bony fingers no longer traced her body. "Again? Tell those children to leave me be. I have other things to attend to."

The sound of a door shutting finally reached her ears. Shuffling in the room became relevent when she felt another person sit on the bed. "Lady Nina, please do not move." It reminded her of her mother's accented voice. It was just as thick and sweet like honey just as her mothers. It made her wonder of where she might be.

Something sharp was being pulled out of a bag. It made Nina freeze when she heard the sound of metal clapping to so other herself she imagined the sound of her mother looking for her car keys. She wished she could be back with her even if there were car rides to the doctors offices or rehabs that she had to go to.

Nina didn't even realize that her eye were being burned open. The room temperature was increasing due to a fire started. Her sense started to kick in when she smelled hot metal. She concentrated on the feeling of needles poking at her eyes. It didn't hurt at all not even one bit.

"Stupid doctor." The woman said. "Lady Nina, please keep your eyes shut."

Nina stared face to face to the eye of an old woman, with warts scattered all over her face and wrinkles weighing down her jaws. She seemed restless and tired; old to put it shortly. Unconsciously, Nina did what she was told and closed her eyes as the woman continued to pick at them with the needle.

"Mister Skellington and his little trips always bringing back trouble." She mumbled angrily. "Tell me Lady Nina, why does he have to be so stubborn? That bag of bones has no business doing what he's doing, I tell you what." The woman didn't wait on her reply. "Silly me, but that man has a big heart. Even if he doesn't have one! My Lady Nina, you'll be fine with him. Just remember to keep him in check like Sally had done."

There was a pause between that and the next sentence as if the woman was having a flashback. Nina opened peaked one of her eyes open to see the woman had a blank stare on her face watching the wall. Nina kept watching her in silent. Finally the woman snapped back into reality, "Silly, Silly must I talk of old times?"

Nina closed her eyes again. While the woman was picking at her eyes she could tell that the older lady was now jumpy. Something about that Sally woman had to be the reason but Nina was not one to pry. She didn't care for whoever this person is. She only cared to be alone.

"All done!" The lady said out of the blue scaring poor Nina.

The girl sat up on the mat watching the woman scurry to a dresser. Nina had her full sight back and she had never been so relieved to have it. Her eyes marked the room inch by inch, it was dirty. It reminded her of her room back at home. She had never had the finest home. She use to live in an apartment on the not so good part of town. What did you expect?.

"Here you go!" The woman handed her a broken little mirror. Nina stared at her refelection and everything that had happened that day flew back to her like lightning. Her hand gently touched her scarred face, to her broken nose, and. cut lip, and back up to her black eyes.

Nina was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Cover image is a picture of Nina next to the summary. _**

It all flew back like a rush of lightning.

Nina was dead.

She stared at her reflection longer than she had though she had, the broken little mirror trembled in her hands. Her mute voice managed an ungodly squeal. The woman beside her bed became worried that she had not got all of the glue out of her eyes.

"Lady Nina?" the woman asks staring at the child.

She might have been talking to herself because Nina was far from reality. The girl wanted to cry but could no longer produce tears. She was...hideous. Uglier than what she had been before this, this mess. Her body seemed to be decaying. She could only watch as the shred of skin peeled away and dropped on the floor.

Flashes of her death came quicker than any light

Nina had been alive at one time. After that creature came to her that night in her bedroom using his silk red voice to talk to her, she had been alive when he had left and she had been alive when she had grabbed the gun as soon as her mother had left and she had been alive when she had grabbed the gun from underneath her mother's bed and she had died when she had shot herself in the head.

The agony of being alive struck her like a slap to the face. She was never suppose to be here, she wanted to leave this world, she wasn't needed in the world. She made that decision herself that night... How long ago had this been? She had killed herself to get away from the creature and now here she is back in the world of the living. Where was her heaven?

"Lady Nina!" The woman snapped. Nina jumped out of her skin and turned to the woman scaredly, "I've been calling ya name for the past ten minutes! Ya gotta pay attention if you're gonna be in this town!" the woman seemed to be smiling.

Nina nodded, then tried to give her best thank you which was hard to do since she hasn't spoken in years or had been in any human contact except for doctors and her mother. Her ears twitched when she heard the sound of noise from outside the door. Never had she been more curious, but her face remained expressionless.

The woman got off the bed and marched to a closet, "We gotta find you something nice to wear!"

Nina looked down at her attire. It was the nicest thing she had ever worn. It was something that her mother could have never afford on her salary so how did she get it on? It was a prerry white dressed dazzled with a gold belt and a gold bracelet along with gold strappings. Her mind couldn't process the question.

The old woman turned to look at Nina's size and saw the girl staring at her dress. The woman turned looking at the closet for an outfit, "You were buried in that outfit." She says picking out a new dress for the girl.

Nina would have been shocked but she wasn't. She had guessed as much. Nina was a smart girl in her neighborhood before the incident and even smarter now. Even though she couldn't go to school because of the doped up medicines and treatments she always had television. It had taught her everything she knows.

When her mother would go out for work, Nina would get up emotionless and turn on the television. She would watch the News or Discovery Networks and some Children Education Channels to learn more aboutthe outside world. She would sit on the couch in the lliving room with a blank stare watching tv.

An hour before her mother got home, Nina would turn off the television and go back to her room as if she was never there. And sometimes she would just sit in her room and hear the whispers of neighbors talking about her. The walls were so thin in her apartment that you could hear the city if you paid attention like Nina did. She knew everyone's schedules in the apartment complex. She knew what time everybody left and what time they would be back. She was pretty proud of herself for learning.

"Lady Nina, if you don't pay attention!" The woman scolded. "I said put this dress on!"

The girl stared at the woman with eyes widen a little to ask a question. The woman tsked, "Surely you are not afraid to change in front of me?" The woman shook her head when she wasn't answered. "We all are women here! Certainly you won't be that shy for Mister Skellington?"

The woman waited for an answer but again she received none. "Girls these days..." She laid the dress on the bed then exited the door. "I'll be waiting for ya." She said before she shut the door.

Nina moved slowly off the bed, as soon as her foot hit the ground she was going to fall but she kept her balance and added the other foot. One foot the next foot. She had to teach herself how to walk again. A new born child in a way . She reached for the dress.

It was a black lace dress shredded at the bottom where her calves would be. She was nervous to strip off her clothing because of the feeling of being watched. Eventually after seconds of silent reassurance she changed into the dress. It didn't fit as well as she thought it would, it was a little bit on the large side and her black eyes and cut lip made her look...haunting. Her hair was comes to the front of her face which added to the look of ghostly introduction.

She pulled on the sleeves, her face still blank, as she fixed them. The door open and she slowly turned to see the face of the creature that has haunted her for the existence called life. She didn't scream, she didn't tremble, nor did she try to run. Nina turned to back to her sleeves and started to fix them.

A hand laid on her shoulder. She paused to stare at him. Nina wasn't afraid she knew where she was and she knew this is what she had deserved . Looking at everything around the room and from everything happening from before she died, she had finally figured out where she was.

Her lips twitched up nervously. She was in hell right where she had belong, she had killed herself and came to terms with the outcome. She was now the slave of this devil. The man smiled back at her but for a different reason completely.

"You look pretty in your dress." He commented. "Nina Mary Rodriguez. I love that name."

She nodded unconsciously. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, he bent down to whisper in her ear. Nina didn't move as he seemed to get more intimate with his hands around her. "Bloody Mary." He whispers. Nina didn't even notice the cracked mirror on the wall in front of them. "Bloody Mary." He whispers again for the second time. "Bloody Mary."

Nina felt a pulse return in her body. The mirror had shattered completely. Nina touched her agaped mouth, it was relevent that blood was dripping from her mouth. A bony finger began to wipe it away.

"Nina Mary Rodriguez is Bloody Mary~"he sang happily. "My Bloody Mary~"

She didn't even shake when he chuckled deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come! You must meet the town people!" Jack says happily. He trapped her hand in his to bring her along. Nina didn't show it but she was afraid of what was on the other side of hell's door. She remained emotionless as she was dragged into the outside world.

She covered her eyes when the moonlight had struck her face. All she could hear are the cheers of the town's people. It was as if they were rejoicing because of her presence. Slowly, she removed her arms and stared at the crowd. They were...monsters.

"Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!" They chanted the mantra. "Our savoir! Our savoir!"

They grinned wilder when they noticed she had showed no emotions. "She is a demon! Spectacular! She shall save us this Halloween! Look at her face! She is scary at best!" One of the town's people commented. "Jack has made a fine choice, a fine choice in deed!"

Ninas eyes landed on three children who were shaking like leaves, she could hear there whispers though she was far away from them. "T-that's Bloody Mary!?" One of the children whispered. "S-she's the scariest person in the world!"

She turned towards the rest of the crowd with an almost bored expression. Her brain functions were slower than what they were before so it would take some time for her to become scared. She stared at them, they seemed so scary but they weren't that scary to her.

Jack who had been at her side raised his hand to silence the people, "You know the old sayings, my people! Commence in the test." He smiled then turned his head to Nina who had been listening but didn't feel the need to look at him in the face.

"Bloody Mary." The people whispered in unison.

Nina felt that pulse come back into her system. She clenched her dress and bit her lip, something was wrong. She felt her heartbeat again.

"Bloody Mary." it had gotten louder.

She reached to her forehead. Heat flowed throughout her body in one quick motion, her skin that hadn't fallen turned paler. She suddenly could breath again, her breath came out in gasps and her eyes flew to the back of her head.

"Bloody Mary." the people commanded.

Nina didn't know what had forced it but she couldn't hold it in. She had screamed a scream that the howling devil dogs would be shamed to hear, a scream that pierced the ears of the people in the town next over. Her eyes shot open in a wild manner that could remind you of a mad man. The trees shook violently and the people scurried to safety.

It took seconds before she had. When she did a hand placed itself on her shoulder once more. "My dear Nina Mary Rodriguez, you are the most scariest being there is."She felt a tug at her dress. Nina looked down to see a child with a hand full of poses.

"Lady Mary-" the child began then saw the eyeing look Jack had on his face. "I mean Lady Nina, here go some flowers. I just wanna thank ya for saving Halloween." Nina stared blankly as shewas handed the poses . She stared at the dead flowers feeling a heat rise to her cheeks.

She had gotten flowers before with other patients out of pity but she had never gotten them out of kindness. The child gave a creepy smile then skipped away happily. She wasnt thinking when she had brought the flowers up to her nose and have them a whiff. They had smelled of death. She breathed them in deeply taking in the scent until it filled her.

"How do they smell?" Jack asks smiling.

"Of death." Ninas hand quickly slapped over her mouth. She had thought she could never have speak again but she had been proven wrong.

Jack wrapped around her. "Dont hide your voice from me."

Her thoughts scattered as she felll into Jack's arms. "M-mister..." Her voice was slanted, unused. To put it blantly she sounds like a mentally challenged being.

"Hhmmm? Yes, Nina, speak to me." Jack says grabbing her chin to look make her look at him. "Let me hear that voice."

"M-mister S-skelljinghton..." She pronounces his name wrong but kept going. "H-home."

"Youre right. Your home is now with Mister Skellington. I will make you happy and you can make me happy." Jack smiled a toothy grin. "Lets get you back to your room."

That wasn't what she had meant and she had got the feeling that Jack knew that wasn't what she meant. In her room awaited the woman from earlier. Nina had learned that this was her maiden, her lady in waiting. The woman was to wait and and foot for her.

Nina waved her hand at the woman after changing into her sleep attire.

"Would Lady Nina like privacy?" she nodded and the woman left but not without mumbling some incoherent words.

Nina stared in the mirror at her reflection. "Where am I?" She says hoarsely.

"Youre not in he'll I can tell you that!" A voice giggles from the...mirror? She stared deeply into the glass seeing that an. image were being made of a woman of red locks. Nina thought her mind was playing tricks on her so she turned away from the object.

"Hello? Can you see me?" The sound of heaven rung the room. Nina turned to the mirror again and rubbed her eyes. There was a rag doll talking to her from the other side of the mirror. "Hello! I'm Sally." The tender sweet voice says. Nina stared at the mirror then grabbed the bedsheets to cover it.

"Ummm, nice to meet you?" The woman in the mirror says hidden underneath the cover. Nina walked back to the bed and sat down ignoring the mirror. "Hello? Are you still here?" Nina took a glance at the mirror then back at the yellow molded wall. "I'm your friend, please don't be afraid." Oh, Nina wasn't afraid she was over that faze.

"I just want to talk." The mirror sounded tired and gave up. Hours passed and the girl kept her eyes avoiding the talking mirror.

She didn't look toward it and kept her eyes to the wall, "My name is Nina."

**The Cover is a picture of Nina. Happy Thanksgiving.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Nina, Nina!" Scary children scattered near her feet. "Lady! Lady!"

Nina looked down, emotionless as before. "Who uoiu?" Her raspy voice talked.

"Children!" One said.

"Of Halloween Town!" Another piped. Finally the smallest began to talk, "We peoples! We give you advice!"

"Whah advoce?" Nina asks staring at all three children.

"Well when you give a person a good scare remember to make a devilish entrance!" The tallest recommends. "And if you get them good, they pee their pants!"

"Outta here!" The witch shooed them away. "Enough with your jibber jabber!" She pushed them out of the room and looked over to lady Nina. "There you are! I was looking all over for yer! Who told you to leave your room?" She grabbed Ninas hand, "Dont leave your room before informing me! Jack is angry that I had forgotten to wake you and that I lost ya!"

"Surry." Nina apologizes, looking left and right throughout the halls. "Bug."

"It is very big Nina!" Witch commented. "Its over a hundreds of years old!" She looked at Nina and gasp. "Girly! You are only in your bloomers! Let's get hurry and get you dressed! Today is your big day after all!" She dragged the girl to her room and drew her a dress from her closet. "Here! Put this on so the gallies can finish with ya first dress."

Nina didn't budge when the dress hit her smacking face. And fall to the floor seconds after. She looked at it. The dress was different than what she was given these full weeks. It was a deep violet colour with pretty pink flowers as straps.

The witch smacked her lips, "I know it's horrid!"

Nina slowly reached for it, "Coloor."

It was her favorite colour. Violet was the best colour in her opinion, right next to green and red. They were happy colours, and happiness was something she hadn't have much of as a child. Because of...him.

"Lady Nina!" The witch snapped. "Pay attention."

Nina snapped out of her thoughts, "uh?"

The witch gave a sympathetic smile. "Well at least you are actually responding to me and not just being quiet." She handed her a ring. "Darling put this on." Her hands entwined with her Lady. "Now bow your head."

Nina did as she was told.

"This child here," the witch states. "Be powerful and rich in spirits, May thee have mercy when she has filled out her destiny and bring us to a rejoice when she has fallen to a spell of forever loneliness."

Nina opened her eyes and actually for once gave an emotion, fear. "Whuh?"

"That is all child." The witch placed a graceful bony hand down her cheek. Before the witch pulled back Nina grabbed her hand and bowed her head.

"Querida, te pido Todo por lo bueno Por venir en el Tiempo, un Más en el futuro, but Más Cerca de la real. Siempre, sin Tiempo del tanto." Nina unbowed her head. "Muum spuke thiss tu mee."

"Tor mothers prayer?" The witch asks and Nina nodded happily for once. "Well-" the witch paused, looking over the Ladys shoulder to the door. "Vanessa Raquel De Noche." She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

The black adorned woman leaned against the doorway. She had long black hair to her waist and her body thick and curvy. A human..

Nina slowly turned and met the eyes of the Vanessa Raquel-whatever her name was- didn't seem to nice. She blew a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "So this is Lady Nina Marie Rodriguez? The Bloody Mary? I do say I'm quite astounded." She looked Nina up and down. "How...horrific." She smiled devilishly at the girl.

Nina and Vanessa's eyes bore into another as their staring constant would never end. Finally Nina spoke, "quién eres?"

"I'm Vanessa Raquel De Noche! Queen of the Night! I am the scariest of all creatures!" She boasts. "And you...you are...you."

Nina raised a brow. "Mmh?"

"I mean you are the Bloody Mary!" Vanessa pushed off the wall and walked towards Nina, circling around the undead girl. "But what makes you so important? I mean they are only using you."

"Queen of Night! Please do not upset Lady-"

"Bloody Mary." Vanessa cut off the witch. Nina felt her heart throb. The queen chuckled. "Bloody Mary," She repeated. Ninas pulse restarted and her eyes began to hover behind her head. "Bloody Mary."

Nina began to scream, rage, anger and power fled throughout her veins and would not stop. Witch ducked for cover while Vanessa stayed in place and chuckled. "My! Such horror!" She laughed. She placed hand on Ninas shoulder only for it to be burned. In a flash, Vanessa snatched her hand back and stared widely at Nina. "What the-"

"Nina!" Jack screamed as he ran into the room and grabbed his darling. "Love, you must stop! You are tearing the castle!"

Vanessa was going to add a few good words of her own until a book slapped her across her face. "What was that?!" She glanced around. The whole room was within chaos.

"Nina!" Jack begged. "You must stop!"

"NINA!"


	6. Chapter 6

**insanity runs through my veins, and monalisatormenta thanks**** for reviewing/favoriting.**

Vanessa Raquel De Noche, spirit and queen of the night. Best known for her appearances at Dias de Muertos where she leaves candy for children to lure them from their parents and take them to the underworld to party. Mostly teens were involved with her antics and she was known very well around Halloween Town for her parties. She lived in southern Mexico in a Mansion bigger than any castle. She is the wife of the Grim Reaper who happens to be Jack Skellingtons brother.

"Nighty!" Jack scowled. "Why would you upset my beloved Nina? What has done to you?"

Vanessa shrugged him off. "I was testing her skill to see if she could provide what you needed."

Jack looked as if he were ready to kill the woman. "I don't not need you intruding on my lovely Ninas personal space!"

"He 's rite ma'um, ya shouldn't ba messin with his life. That's my job." The grim reaper appeared, his accent thick jamaican. He wore a long robe to his bony feet and his blade sharpened to its peak. "Hello brotha."

Jack suddenly smiled. "Brother dear! How long has it been? I'm happy to see you once more!" He ran over to the other skellington, hugging him. "Your wife has been a terrible guest. First she intruded, then she upsets my wife! You must control her!"

"Is tha so?" Grim asks looking over to his wife who had went quiet on the chair next to the fire place. She looked away, not daring to look at her husband. "Well me and haw will have a word when we get bak to the casa." He looks back to Jack, "So Nina, what are you planning for her?"

"Well, I plan for her to become my wife." Jack says sheepishly, then his face turned stone cold. "Then I shall bear a ritual that would finally end her fear, once that's done. I shall have what I want."

"And thatta be wut man?"

"Youll find out soon enough." Jack's grin appears.

Grim looked about. "Actually, I'd like tah meet ha."

Jacks bony faced paled for a second. "Fine Grim, dear brother, but no funny business. Do not call her by name three times." the skellignton warns. "It took hours to clean up the mess last time.

_Somewhere in Endsville_

"Billy!" Mandy scolded. "I told you that it's not real so don't even try it! Its just a spook."

Billy shook his head, "Nuh Uh! It is real! Erwin told me that he did it once at a sleepover and she almost kidnapped him!"

"Bloody Mary isn't real!" The blonde girl shouted angrily. "Go to sleep!"

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey Mandy..."

A sigh, "Yes Billy?"

"Can you go summon Bloody Mary?"

The blonde got out of bed angrily and stomped over to her bathroom and shut the door. She lit some candles and turned off the lights looking in the mirror. She looked absolutely horrid from her nonsleep. "Alright, time to prove this idiot wrong." She huffed.

"Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!" She called loudly. She looked around, she knew nothing would ha- She saw something out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, Many turned back to the mirror...there was a... demon.

"BILLY!" Mandy screamed.

-Back in Halloween Town-

"Jack! Jack!" The witch cried, running into the room hands waving about in sheer terror. "Nina is gone!"

Vanessa, Jack and Grim snapped their heads over at the witch. Jack snapped away from his brother, frightened. " Witch, what do you mean she is gone?" His voice was hollow and weak.

"Someone must have summoned her!" The witch cried. "She's gone! Gone!"

_Endsville_

"And this is my pet hamster." Billy introduced. "So what do you like to do Bloody Mary? Is it okay if I called you Mary? Imma call you Mary."

Nina sat down at the small tea party set right next to the blonde little girl who didn't seem to enjoy the situation one bit.

"Billy, this is a demon! We have to put her back in the freaking mirror before she tries to destroy us all! She even tried to kidnapped me!" Mandy yelled. "We've got for did of her before Grim gets back. You know how prissy he gets when we bring people from the underworld."

Billy didn't budge instead he said, "Since when have you cared for what Grim has to say?"

Mandy snarled, "I've never cared."

"Than don't start now!" Billy grinned pulling Bloody Mary into a hug. "Hey were you sleeping! I seez you got on ya p.j's!"

Bloody Mary looked at her gown, it was a black cotton fabric with skulls printed on it. She had even worn slippers to match. She looked around the room for anything familiar. All she could remember is being snapped out of Jack's home and into this one. It was a painful feeling, she couldn't scream because of the intensity however as soon as it was over she saw the face of that blonde little girl who did not seem so nice.

"Mandy, don't be angry because I'm not spending all my time with you, you gotta learn to share!" Billy says shaking his head at her grouchy attitude. "Now be a good host and give Mary some tea."

Mandy rolled her eyes and handed Mary a biscuit, "Here."

Nina took it slowly and looked the blonde up and down curiously before a small, unlike her, smile appears. "Yank ouu."

"No prob." Mandy looked away embarrassed at the woman's flattery.

Billy suddenly spun from his chair. "Mandy! Call Grim and tell him to come have tea with us!"

"I thought you didn't want Grim here?" Mandy asks at the stupid redhead. "But I'll tell him of our guest."

Just as she was going to leave, the boy nudged her and whispered. "Tell him we have cakes!"

She nodded, "Will do, idiot.".


	7. Chapter 7

"So how's the job?" Mandy asks boredly. "Must be a big deal, you're known by millions of people and scare a ton of children daily."

Bloody Mary shook her head, "Jush s-stawted "

"You just started? But aren't you like old? Maybe in your 500's?" Mandy questions looking the Bloody Mary up and down. "How?"

"I deeyed munth go." Nina tried to pronounce correctly. "My n-name is N-Nina."

"Nina?" Mandy questions then thinks, "You do look familiar...Wait a second! Billy!"

Billy came in a flash in front of them in an army salute. "Yes Mandy, sir?"

"Fetch me my phone!" She commanded roughly. Just a fast he was back with the phone in his mouth and posed like a dog. She yanked it from his teeth and quickly typed in something while Mary and Billy both waited. "Aha!" She bursted.

"What is Mandy? Finally found a boyfriieeend?" Billy teases earning a punch to the nose.

"This is Nina Rodriguez!" Mandy points. "She's the girl who killed herself! The one who was mentally handicap because of an incident on Halloween!"

"Woah! That's awesome!" Billy says stupidly amazed. "I wish I could be Bloody Mary after dying."

"How did you live..." Mandy says. "You died but here you are."

"Why not use Grims chest? He has a library in that thing and I'm sure it can help." Billy adds.

"You idiot that-" Mandy cut herself off before looking at the red head strangely. "That's actually a good idea."

"Thanks! I've been eating a lot of brainfood!" He giggles, "Carrots and Ice cream! Yummy!"

And he just lost all recognition.

Mandy shivered. Eww, who would eat Carrots and Ice cream!?

Nina only watched. Her brain processed what the children were saying...Who is Grim? And what type of books does he have that'll help her?

"Billy, go get the chest from the basement." She says handing Mary another biscuit. "And bring more coffee! And scones!"

Nina took it and gave it a small bite. She hadn't eaten since she had died...and food tasted...good.

"Here ya goes!" Billy dumps the chest in the room. And threw a plate of scones and biscuits on the tea party table.

"What about my coffee?" Mandy sneers.

Billy rubbed his chin, "We're all out!"

"Go buy some then!" She demands angrily. "We're gonna be here all night and I'm going to need some!"

"Fiiinnneee." Billy groans as he puts on his shoes (they were put on the wrong way) and makes his way out of Mandys room and to the store. On his way out he grabbed a scythe by the front door just in case something would happen.

"Alright." Mandy says. "Now that the idiot is out of the room we can get to business."

The blonde popped opened the trunk and reached into the abyss. Her hand flung out with a book with a skull and x over it. It read; _The Tales of Bloody Mary. _

She opened it, hearing the voice of a soft woman.

_Bloody Mary, That is who I am. _The voice spoke. The pictures on the page began to move, showing a lovely blonde woman walking on the streets of some place in the 1800s. _I am Bloody Mary. _

_A long time ago, I was human. I was kind. I was a person... Until he, Feire, came along. At first I had been so happy with the man, he was kind, gentle, and loving! He even proposed! As soon as we got married things had changed. He was more distant, less happy and rude. He began to cheat on me with many women...I tried to face it like a good wife would but I ached every day knowing that the smell of perfume on his shirt wasn't from me...So, I murdered them...All fifteen of the women he has slept with. And I do not mean the women he has cheated on me with but the ones before we even met each other. I murdered everyone he has ever slept with in his life. How do I know he has slept with them? He dreams about them...He would mumble I miss you or how badly I want you back as if I don't share a bed with him...The morning I came back from my hunt, I was blood covered dripping on my white carpet. He stood in shock and fear. I told him to change or die. So he changed. He found a church and we tried to better ourselves but the bitterness I have would not leave me! By then, we were in our fifties and I still did not trust him. Everyday I rotted with grudges. He had only cheated on me with one woman...not fifteen...so I should be less angered but it would not leave! That night I reached for the knife I kept under the bed in case a robber tried to break in and point it to his neck but he had woken up fast. He threw me to the wall and began to curse, shout,and cry. I charged at him. He grabbed the mirror off the wall and as I ran he said a curse. _

_Mirose Trampa. _

_I was forever sealed in that mirror. He talked to me every day. He told me he loved me, that he was sorry, and that he wished it wouldn't have been this way. I would stare at him from the mirror with an expression of love and miss. Eventually, he had died in front of me. He was talking to me until he got sleepy and never woke back up. Rumours began that I, his wife, had killed him but left no blood because it was all on my hands. _

_So now Marie Jameston, me, am Bloody Mary. _

"Woah," Mandy's eyes widened. Nina and her both blinked widely. "That was intense...talk about a woman scorned."

"I got the coffee!" Billy bursts in scary both the girls.

Mandy was furious, "You idiot! Knock first!"

"Sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "So if this is the real bloody Mary then what does that make you?"

Billy stuffed his face with biscuits, "Maybe it a reincarnation thing like she took over the powers and the spirit finally rests or something." He washed it all down with coffee.

"That's stupid." Mandy again rolls her eyes. "A spirit like Bloody Mary can't rest...She does have the same qualities and...She does look like the blonde lady but they're not the same...not fully anyway. There's only one bloody Mary and its not Nina."

"Whose Nina?" Billy asks.

Mandy slaps her face. How long had the idiot been here again? "Anyway, we need to find Marie Jamestons grave."

"How will we do that?" Nina says slowly, wanting to make each word sound like English. "She's trapped in the mirror there is no grave."

"Good point." Mandy nods. "There has to be something...We have to find the mirror!"

"Do you know how many mirror there are in the world?! Like ten gazillion!" Billy shakes his head. "There's no way we can find them all!"

Nina gasped...the mirror in Halloween town. That woman was in it! That redhead doll! Sally!

"Buuk!" Nina shouts pointing at the book.

Mandy quickly hands it over to the corpse. Nina eyes it before opening up to a random page. It read; _Curse of Espejo_

_The curse...I have learned, _Marie Jameston's voice reappeared. _Can be undone, it takes one person, a candle, a lock of hair, and oils. I will not tell how the curse will be undone since it may risk me being or back into the spell. To undo this, you will risk someone's life and maybe your own. Once on is in the mirror, another may leave. There was a woman before me, Lila Kelley Williams. She became bloody Mary after she had three miscarriages from an abusive husband, she had killed him and began to steal children for her own. A priest from a local church had encased her in the mirror to protect the children. She had been let out then I had come in._

Nina went back a few pages. To see a page about Lila Kelley Williams.

_I, I am Bloody Mary. I was born before you and yours time. I was married, raped, and abused by my husband. He wanted more and more of me while I only wanted a baby...Be would not give me one...he did not try hard enough. He didn't do as be were told and didn't give me a baby. He only punched me on my gut and told me that it would swell and make it look like I have a baby. I have had three miscarriages. Each we're as painful as the rest. _

_Give me sex! I shouted at him. He laid above me on the bed. He would never make love to me. He was too rough and never cared. The marriage was not even real! We did it for our families sake! Two lonely people we were and thought the best to make both our families happy. I gave him everything! BUT HE WOULD NOT HE GIVE ME A CHILD. _Lila cried out like a madman. _For years he wouldn't so I snapped! I killed him. Then I trapped myself in the mirror with cause of my own. I am the First Bloody Mary. _

Nina closed the the book then her eyes. She knew...Finally she knew what happened to her and why she was here. Now it was time to face with the pumpkin king with this new news.


End file.
